


Крылья

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealous Arthur, M/M, Oblivious Merlin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Крылья<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/458305">Pinions</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> Vorpalblades <br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> запрошено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс<br/><b>Примечание:</b> канон, таймлайн второго сезона<br/><b>Саммари:</b> Мерлин заводит нового питомца, которому не нравится Артур. И это чувство взаимно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pinions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458305) by [vorpalblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorpalblades/pseuds/vorpalblades). 



Уже отнюдь не в первый раз Артур удивлялся, насколько некоторые люди могут быть некомпетентными в таком нетрудном деле, как охота. Ведь всё было просто: веди себя тихо, найди животное, убей его. Один, два, три – и всё равно Мерлин умудрялся каким-то образом всё испортить.  
За время нынешнего похода Мерлин уже успел запутаться в своих вещах, рассыпать стрелы по земле и растерять половину из них, а потом, потерявшись, громко позвать Артура, который как раз приметил шикарного оленя.   
Им повезло, что удалось поймать хотя бы пару зайцев.  
Артур уже собирался закончить охоту и предложить вернуться в замок, чтобы отдать их скудную добычу поварам, когда в ветках над их головами что-то прошелестело. И он не стал думать, просто схватил арбалет и выстрелил. Послышался пронзительный крик, и что-то, наполовину состоявшее их пуха, а на вторую – из перьев, выпало из листьев прямо под ноги Артуру. Тот отскочил в сторону от дёргающейся добычи и вытащил кинжал, собираясь нанести решающий удар.  
– Стой! – остановил его вскрик Мерлина. Его слуга запыхался и покраснел, прибежав откуда-то, где он, очевидно, считал ворон, вместо того чтобы выслеживать дичь. – Ты хоть знаешь, что за животное ты собираешься убить?  
Артур посмотрел вниз. Единственное, что ему было хорошо видно в этом существе, – пара испачканных кровью перьев, торчавших, скорее всего, из крыла. Очевидно, он поранил его стрелой.   
– Какая-то птица. – Он посмотрел на неё ещё раз. – Я думаю.  
– Ты думаешь. Потому что, конечно, в прошлый раз всё вышло так хорошо, когда ты убил существо, ничего не зная ни о нём, ни о том, что оно может сделать, – ответил Мерлин и тут же отвёл глаза, добавив «сир», когда вспомнил, с кем разговаривает.   
Но Артур опустил кинжал. Он ненавидел, когда Мерлин оказывался прав.   
– Ладно. Сначала отнесём это существо к Гаюсу, убедимся, что оно не проклянёт всё королевство, если мы его зажарим на вертеле.  
Мерлин смерил его негодующим взглядом за такой выбор слов, но промолчал, только опустился на колени перед предположительно птицей и произнёс что-то успокаивающее, потянувшись к ней. Артур вздрогнул, когда из-под пуха резко показались когти, едва не задев кожу у Мерлина на руке.  
– Кажется, оно намерено выцарапать тебе глаза.  
И, словно подтверждая слова Артура, тварь снова попыталась напасть на Мерлина.  
– Он просто напуган, и ему больно, – сказал Мерлин, развязывая узел на своём шейном платке.   
Он осторожно накрыл существо тканью и аккуратно обернул её вокруг, следя за когтями и головой. Завязав края, Мерлин взял получившийся свёрток на руки и улыбнулся ему, как будто это был всего лишь запелёнанный младенец.  
– Вот так. Так-то лучше.  
И, как будто соглашаясь с ним, свёрток перестал извиваться и успокоился у Мерлина на руках.  
Артур закатил глаза, намереваясь вернуться в Камелот и покончить уже с этим бестолковым днём.

*****

– Я думаю, это филин, – сказал Мерлин, когда в поле зрения показались ворота замка.  
Он шел, больше глядя на птицу, чем под ноги, и, по мнению Артура, то, что он не спотыкался о свои собственные ноги на протяжении всего обратного пути, уже было огромным достижением. Для Мерлина так уж точно рекорд.  
Артур поёрзал в седле, посмотрев вниз на свёрток у Мерлина в руках.  
– Я таких филинов никогда не видел. Какой-то слишком пушистый.  
Но как только он произнёс эти слова, птица повернула голову, и на Артура лениво уставились два светло-золотых глаза – и предположение Мерлина перестало казаться таким уж невозможным.  
– Может, он ещё очень молодой. – Лёгкая улыбка, присутствовавшая на лице Мерлина с тех пор, как они нашли эту птицу, вдруг угасла. Артур не был уверен, но, кажется, тот даже перехватил свёрток покрепче. – В смысле, возможно, его всё равно опасно убивать. Даже очень опасно. Может, на всё королевство нападёт чума, если он умрёт.  
Артур вздохнул. Нет, ну в самом деле?  
– Не привязывайся, Мерлин. Как только Гаюс подтвердит твою теорию насчет филина, я отправлю эту птицу на кухню.  
Когда он сказал это, ему показалось, что упомянутая птица даже как-то прищурилась, глядя на него, но Артур не стал бы это утверждать. А вот в том, что Мерлин фыркнул, не было никакого сомнения.

*****

Артур знал, что Мерлин будет совершенно бесполезен, пока не отнесёт птицу Гаюсу, поэтому передал пойманных зайцев проходившей мимо служанке и отпустил Мерлина.  
– Но ты понадобишься мне вечером, – сказал он в уже удаляющуюся спину Мерлина.  
Но тот не появился, поэтому Артур опоздал на ужин с отцом и Морганой. Зайдя в комнату, он, вопросительно приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Гвиневру, но та лишь слегка покачала головой и пожала плечами.  
Как только с королевского стола была убрана последняя тарелка, Артур извинился и направился прямиком в покои Гаюса. Он не стал даже стучать, просто распахнул дверь и с удовольствием увидел, как и Гаюс, и Мерлин подпрыгнули на месте от неожиданности.  
– Ваше высочество, – поприветствовал его Гаюс, быстро придя в себя. Артур кивнул в ответ и повернулся к Мерлину.  
И тут на Мерлина снизошло осознание.  
– О. О нет. – Он быстро глянул в потемневшее окно и снова на Артура, затем подскочил на ноги. – Ар… Сир, я прошу прощения. Мы просто… Я потерял счет времени и…  
– Неважно, Мерлин. Я должен был знать, что не стоило ожидать тебя, когда у тебя появилась новая красивая игрушка. Ну так что, вам удалось точно установить, что это за загадочная тварь?  
Словно поняв, что говорят о нём, животное проворковало откуда-то со стороны камина. Артур бросил на него взгляд и едва удержался от того, чтобы раздражённо провести рукой по лицу.  
– Мерлин, мы обычно не лечим животных, которых собираемся съесть.  
Птица лежала в корзине перед очагом, её поврежденное крыло было обмотано чистой белой тканью. Теперь, когда существо успокоилось, Артуру было понятно, что это и правда филин. Судя по оперению, он был похож на молодую особь, но такой вид филинов Артуру был совершенно незнаком. Он никогда не видел похожих птиц в лесах вокруг Камелота.  
– Я знаю, – быстро ответил Мерлин. – Но ты не можешь съесть… его.  
Он словно одёрнул себя – и сразу сжал губы и испуганно распахнул глаза.  
Но, конечно, Артур это заметил.  
– Ты дал этой птице имя, не так ли?  
Когда Мерлин не ответил, а только потупил взгляд, Артур вздохнул и всё же провёл ладонью по лицу.  
– Ладно, говори. Какое нелепое имя тебе пришло в голову?  
Артур прямо ясно видел, как по шее Мерлина пополз румянец, когда он ответил:  
– Архимед. Я подумал, что филин заслуживает умное имя.  
– Ну разумеется, ты так подумал. – Артур повернулся к Гаюсу, который, казалось, смотрел на всю эту ситуацию с юмором, если судить по улыбке, которую он почти не пытался скрыть. – И почему мы не можем съесть эту птицу? Это какой-то редкий, ядовитый филин или что?  
Гаюс продолжил деликатно улыбаться.  
– Ядовитый – нет, но редкий – да. – Он кивнул на фолиант, склонившись над которым сидел Мерлин, когда Артур вошел. – Всё указывает на то, что он относится к виду, проживающему далеко на юго-востоке. Честно говоря, я очень удивлён увидеть его в наших краях, особенно учитывая, что вряд ли такой филин смог бы пережить наши суровые зимы.  
– Видишь, – с излишним энтузиазмом встрял Мерлин, – мы вообще-то спасли редкое особенное существо, взяв его с собой.  
А затем его губы изогнулись в улыбке, которая могла бы заставить Артура простить ему всё на свете. Артур ненавидел эту улыбку.

*****

Через два дня Мерлин только и говорил, что об Архимеде. Артур то и дело ловил его на том, как он рассказывает о птице и о её «спасении» каждому, кто готов слушать, от Гвен до повара и второго конюха. Очень скоро о новом питомце Мерлина знал весь замок.  
К концу недели Артур заметил, как Мерлин зевает, выполняя свои утренние задачи.  
– Поздно лёг? – с ухмылкой спросил он.  
Мерлин попытался подавить очередной зевок.  
– Филины. Они ночные животные, так что я не сплю с Архимедом практически всю ночь.  
– Ну конечно. – Артур почувствовал, как ухмылка буквально сползает с лица. – Ещё один повод ощипать эту птицу и бросить в кипящий котёл. – На лице Мерлина появился ужас, и Артур закатил глаза. – Просто не позволяй какой-то дурацкой птице мешать своим обязанностям.

*****

– Что?  
Артур уставился на Моргану, но она лишь моргнула в ответ. Он видел, как на её лице расцветает улыбка, и почему-то это только больше его рассердило. Он продолжил ходить взад-вперёд, полностью игнорируя Гвиневру, которая, сидя в углу комнаты, пыталась сделаться как можно менее заметной.  
– Артур, – медленно проговорила Моргана, – подумай ещё раз о том, что ты только что мне сказал.  
– Не надо. Это правда. Какой-то голубь отобрал у меня слугу. Он только и говорит о том, как быстро Архимед растёт или насколько у него отрасли перья. Знаешь, я даже поймал его на том, как он крал еду с моей тарелки для этой проклятой твари!  
От этого Моргана чуть посерьёзнела, Гвен тоже выпрямилась на своём стуле.  
– Он взял твой ужин?  
– Ну, то, что от него осталось. Я уже закончил есть. – Он проигнорировал последовавший смешок Морганы. – Суть в том, что я спросил его об этом, и он сказал, что у него больше не хватает еды для его птицы, поскольку она выздоравливает и так быстро растёт. Он сам голодает ради этого своего питомца. А ведь он и так уже – кожа да кости.  
Когда Артур замолчал и посмотрел на своих слушательниц, у Гвиневры было то самое выражение лица, которое появлялось, когда она видела или слышала, как Мерлин делает что-то совершенно бестолковое. Артур вспомнил, что такое выражение было почти у всех женщин, когда они видели щенков.  
Моргана выглядела почти так же, но в тот момент её взгляд был направлен на Артура.  
– Что? – снова спросил он.  
– Ничего, – ответила она. – Совершенно ничего.

*****

– Мерлин, если тебе так хочется носить перья, я могу сделать церемониальную шляпу обязательным элементом твоего повседневного гардероба.  
Мерлин даже не понял, о чем речь, пока Артур не подошел ближе и не снял светло-коричневое пёрышко с его волос. Он поднял руку с зажатым между пальцами пером прямо перед лицом Мерлина, и тот удивлённо распахнул глаза, посмотрев сначала на перо, потом снова на Артура.  
Артур отступил назад.  
– Ты слуга принца, знаешь ли. Постарайся хотя бы выглядеть соответственно.

*****

Почти месяц спустя, зайдя в свои покои, Артур обнаружил заметно выросшего с их последней встречи Архимеда, устроившегося на балдахине над его кроватью. В нём с трудом можно было узнать ту же самую птицу, которую они нашли месяц назад. Большие, плотные перья двумя дугами обрамляли сверху его золотистые глаза – проницательные, как и полагается хищнику. Артур увидел, как птица нахохлилась каждым своим теперь уже взрослым, потемневшим пером, очевидно, принимая оборонительную позицию, в то время как её когти впились в дерево над его кроватью, как будто филин собирался вот-вот оттолкнуться и вцепиться Артуру в лицо.  
– Мерлин? – позвал Артур, не решаясь отвести настороженный взгляд от птицы, тем самым дав ей возможность напасть. Он очень надеялся, во имя своей репутации, что его голос не звучал настолько обеспокоенным, как ему самому показалось.  
Послышался грохот, и голова Мерлина показалась из-за кровати. Он поморщился и потёр место, которым, по всей видимости, только что ударился.  
– Извини, я тут убирался. Что… – Он проследил за взглядом Артура и снова чуть поморщился. – О, извини. Ещё раз. Я не знал, что он туда забрался.  
– Что оно вообще делает в моих покоях? – Артур мог поклясться, что точно слышал, как дерево заскрипело под железной хваткой филина. – Разве не пора было уже отпустить эту птицу на свободу?  
Стряхнув с себя пыль, Мерлин обошел вокруг кровати и нагло уселся на матрас снизу от птицы.  
– Мы попытались. Сняли повязки на прошлой неделе, отнесли его в лес и отпустили. Он сделал два круга над нами и полетел обратно в комнаты Гаюса. Даже обогнал нас вообще-то. – Он помолчал, глядя на своего питомца. – Он неплохо выглядит, да? И сам охотится. Я слышал, что в зернохранилище стало намного меньше мышей, чем раньше.  
И, боже, Мерлин просто сиял – той самой широкой улыбкой, которую иногда заслуживал и Артур после очередного изматывающего турнира. Мерлин гордился своей птицей.  
– Хотя бы твой филин в состоянии выполнять свои прямые обязанности. – Артур не удержался от сарказма. Мерлин снова посмотрел на него, выглядя при этом очень удивлённым. – Просто убери это отсюда, ладно?  
Мерлин несколько раз моргнул, а затем резко стиснул челюсти. На его лице тут же появилось это знакомое закрытое, смиренное выражение.  
– Идём, Архимед.  
Он вытянул руку, и филин плавно спорхнул с балдахина и приземлился ему на предплечье. Артур даже поежился при виде этого: он слышал истории о соколиных охотниках, которые подзывали своих птиц, не надев специального защитного снаряжения – и когти буквально вспарывали им кожу. Но Архимед, без специальных перчаток или ремешков на лапах, спокойно сел на руку Мерлина, а тот даже не вздрогнул. Казалось, теперь птице непросто было удержать равновесие, потому что она намеренно не выпускала когти.  
Мерлин направился к двери, бормоча себе под нос что-то, очень подозрительно напоминавшее «его королевское засранчество». Артур хотел было ответить, хотя бы как-то прокомментировать неуместность его поведения, но филин внимательно смотрел на него, повернув голову назад и устремив глаза на Артура, которому так и хотелось потянуться за своим мечом.  
Так что Мерлин уже почти вышел из комнаты, когда Артур смог совладать с собой. Дверь закрылась как раз на его словах: «Я не говорил, что ты можешь идти».

*****

По отрывкам чужих разговоров Артур понял, что Мерлин и Архимед были постоянными гостями на рынке. Люди уже слагали истории о слуге принца и его замечательном питомце, огромном, но добром филине, который терпеливо позволял детишкам гладить его по перьям. Артур был уверен, что Архимед – не иначе как злой гений под личиной птицы. И эта птица уже явно успела всех одурачить.  
Позже Артур заметил Мерлина на рынке в перерыве между его обязанностями. Птица гордо восседала на его плече. Эта тварь буквально возвышалась над головой Мерлина; казалось, по крайней мере Артуру, что она с каждым днём становится всё больше и больше. Один из торговцев улыбнулся, увидев их, и протянул что-то, похожее на не до конца высохшую полоску мяса, которую Мерлин взял и предложил Архимеду. Птица быстро проглотила кусок, и Мерлин принялся поглаживать её одним пальцем по мягким перьям на спине, улыбаясь и отвечая на вопросы торговца. Закончив с угощением, филин наклонился и слегка щипнул Мерлина клювом за палец – жест показался Артуру даже каким-то ласковым.  
И в этот краткий момент Артур даже подумал изменить своё мнение об этой твари…  
Ровно до того момента, как тварь заметила, что Артур за ними наблюдает, и в миг стала выглядеть в два раза больше. Скорее всего, при этом филин выпустил когти, потому что Мерлин дёрнулся и обернулся посмотреть, что побеспокоило его питомца.  
– Что ты сделал? – спросил он, увидев Артура.  
И Артур совершенно точно не стоял, открыв рот, как какой-нибудь дурак, а не наследный принц. По крайней мере, не дольше, чем всего пару секунд. А затем просто отвернулся от осуждающего взгляда Мерлина и направился в сторону тренировочного поля.  
И если он в тот день был излишне строг со своими рыцарями, никто из них ничего об этом не сказал.

*****

Артур слепо потянулся за ещё одной подушкой, чтобы накрыть ей уши, и разочарованно застонал, не найдя ни одной на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ему было нужно что-то, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы заглушить глубокий, резонирующий звук, издаваемый филином прямо за его окном.  
Это началось, когда он стал засыпать. Услышав первое уханье, Артур, к своему стыду, едва не выскочил из постели, схватив меч, – настолько он напугался. А теперь, какое-то время спустя, эти звуки стали невероятно громкими и непрерывными, не давая ему уснуть.  
И хуже всего было то, что каждый раз, когда Артур сдёргивал подушки со своей головы и зло смотрел в сторону окна, на него так же зло смотрели два золотых глаза, а уханье, казалось, становилось ещё громче.  
Наконец, он больше не мог этого терпеть. Отбросив в сторону одеяла, Артур бросился к двери и приказал ближайшему стражнику привести Мерлина из комнат лекаря.  
Разумеется, пока он ждал, уханье прекратилось.  
Через некоторое время его взъерошенный ото сна слуга наконец-то появился. Он ввалился в дверь, еле держа глаза открытыми. Его рубаха была наполовину заправлена в свободно затянутые штаны, волосы с левой стороны торчали вверх, в то время как с правой гладко прилегали в голове, и на нём был только один сапог. Мерлин подавил зевок и сонно пробормотал:  
– Да, сир?  
Его мягкий голос немного успокоил гнев Артура. Но только немного.  
– Сделай что-нибудь со своей птицей.  
Он указал на окно, где теперь раздражающе тихо сидел Архимед.  
Мерлин раскрыл один глаз чуть пошире и нахмурился, кажется, в недоумении.  
– И ты не мог просто открыть окно и прогнать его?  
– Уверяю тебя, Мерлин, если бы я открыл окно, то только для того, чтобы прицелиться, и у нас на завтрак наконец был бы жареный филин, а я не думаю, что ты бы это оценил.  
Мерлин несколько раз медленно моргнул.  
– Как мило с твоей стороны позаботиться о моих чувствах.  
– Вот именно, – согласился Артур. – А теперь давай.  
Мерлин сделал три сонных шага к окну. Затем постучал по стеклу, привлекая внимание филина, и указал вдаль.  
– Иди домой, Архимед.  
Артур увидел всплеск пушистых перьев, когда птица оттолкнулась от рамы – вот так просто.  
Мерлин попытался подавить ещё один зевок, снова повернувшись к Артуру.  
– Тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё?  
– Нет, Мерлин, это всё, – ответил Артур, устраиваясь обратно на кровать. – Увидимся за завтраком.  
Мерлин вслух застонал, направившись к двери.

*****

Когда Артур проходил мимо окна, что-то привлекло его внимание. Он собирался остановиться лишь ненадолго, чтобы понять, в чем дело. Но прошло уже какое-то время, а он всё продолжал наблюдать, как Мерлин кидает потрёпанный мячик через лужайку в замке, а Архимед его ловит – это выглядело, как птичий вариант игры, в которую Артур когда-то играл для тренировки с охотничьими псами.  
Мерлин выглядел таким расслабленным, смеясь каждый раз, когда его питомец проносился над головой и бросал мяч ему в руки, что Артур понял, что и сам улыбается.  
– Вижу, ты нашел что-то, в чем твой слуга хорош, – раздался голос сбоку от него, и Артур повернулся к отцу. – Было мудро с твоей стороны доверить ему тренировку этого филина.  
– Прошу прощения?  
Артур был удивлён. Он так прогрузился в наблюдение за тренировкой, в наблюдение за Мерлином, что королю, во всех его одеждах, удалось подобраться к нему незаметно.  
Утер снова повернулся к окну, как раз в тот момент, когда Архимед устремился вниз и схватил брошенный Мерлином мяч в воздухе.  
– Ты не первый дворянин, поручающий воспитание своей птицы кому-то другому. Соколы многих лордов были обучены слугами, которым было поручено это задание.  
Не зная, что и ответить, Артур просто продолжить смотреть на следующие несколько бросков, и его отец заговорил снова:  
– Прошло уже довольно много времени с последней демонстрации охотничьих птиц при дворе. Возможно, нам стоит её организовать. Уверен, твой филин будет превосходным образцом.  
– Сир, я не думаю…  
Утер прервал его коротким взмахом руки.  
– Глупости. Нет нужды скромничать. Я видел твою птицу в действии. Я немедленно распоряжусь насчет демонстрации.  
И, не позволив Артуру и слово сказать, король зашагал прочь.  
– Мерлину это не понравится, – вздохнул Артур.

*****

И он оказался прав.  
– Но он не твой филин!  
Все правила приличия обычно покидали Мерлина, когда он был расстроен, и сейчас был именно такой момент. Артур даже не стал напоминать, что ему не позволено разговаривать с принцем в таком тоне.  
– Я это знаю, Мерлин.  
– Ты ему даже не нравишься, – сказал Мерлин, указывая на птицу, устроившуюся на книжной полке Гаюса и нахохлившуюся, принимая угрожающий вид, который уже становился для Артура слишком уж знакомым.  
– Это я тоже прекрасно знаю. Я бы сказал, что это чувство взаимно.  
– И я это ненавижу, кстати. Ты не знаешь ни одной его команды, да он, скорее всего, и не послушался бы тебя, даже если бы ты их и знал. Он скорее выклевал бы тебе глаза.  
Птица громко негодующе закричала, и Артур был вполне готов поверить Мерлину.  
– Я поговорю с отцом. Спрошу, можешь ли ты подменить меня на демонстрации.  
Артур недовольно глянул на птицу, и та в ответ щелкнула на него клювом. И Артур ничего не смог с собой поделать, вздрогнув от этого, хоть и совсем чуть-чуть.

*****

После небольшого обсуждения король всё-таки согласился позволить Мерлину выступать на демонстрации, хотя бы для того, чтобы Артур «мог понаблюдать за другими птицами и понять, есть ли какие-либо вопросы относительно тренировок, которые он хотел бы поднять». Так что теперь Артур сидел возле своего отца, в то время как сокольники и ястребятники собирались в круг на турнирной площадке.  
Мерлин не смог бы выглядеть ещё более потерянным, даже если бы попытался. Даже если не брать в расчет положение Мерлина, различия между ним и остальными были сразу заметны. Другие птицы – соколы, краснохвостые ястребы и более мелкие охотничьи птицы – сидели на затянутых в плотные перчатки руках своих хозяев, со специальными колпачками на головах и скованные путами. Архимед же затмевал размером их всех, но, тем не менее, был настороже, сидя на руке Мерлина. Артур не смог ничего поделать с отсутствием колпачка на его голове, но заставил Мерлина надеть одну из своих старых кожаных перчаток, хотя бы для вида.  
Один за другим каждый лорд показывал свою птицу в действии, снимая колпачок и позволяя хищнику сделать несколько свободных кругов или же крутя над головой приманку, которую птица тут же вырывала, бросившись за ней.  
Каждое животное выглядело впечатляюще, но Артур не мог время от времени не бросать взгляд на Мерлина, ожидая, когда придёт его черед.  
Наконец, после того как молодой неопытный ястреб приземлился обратно на перчатку своего хозяина, вперёд вышел Мерлин и свободной рукой достал из кармана тканевый мячик. Со своего места Артур услышал, как Мерлин тихо свистнул, и глаза Архимеда тут же устремились к игрушке. Толпа уважительно загудела, но Артур не обращал на неё внимания, только смотрел, как Мерлин замахнулся и со всей силы кинул мяч.  
У Архимеда, очевидно, не было никаких проблем с выступлениями на публике. Он без промедления оттолкнулся от руки Мерлина и когтями поймал игрушку на лету. Зрители взорвались аплодисментами, в то время как Архимед проскользил у Мерлина над головой и бросил мяч на землю рядом со своим хозяином. Птица сделала ещё пару кругов, пока Мерлин поднимал мяч, и когда он бросил его снова, Архимед кинулся на игрушку с такой же лёгкостью.  
Мерлин улыбался, когда его питомец показывал свои навыки, и, улыбаясь, повернулся в сторону Артура, пока Архимед лениво нарезал круги у него над головой. В тот момент все глаза были устремлены на птицу, поэтому Артур без угрызений совести улыбнулся в ответ. На мгновение улыбка Мерлина стала просто ослепительной. А затем что-то изменилось, и счастье на лице Мерлина сменилось шоком.  
А потом толпа ахнула. Артура поднял глаза, и время буквально замедлило свой ход.  
Совсем близко от него, на расстоянии вытянутого копья, Архимед снижался, готовясь к атаке. Крылья были распахнуты, шириной почти как раскрытые руки Артура, пока птица искала нужный баланс; Артур видел каждое перышко и мог поклясться, что чувствовал поток ветра от каждого взмаха крыльев, пока филин приближался. И он видел, как длинные, черные, острые когти Архимеда распрямились, кончиками целясь прямо ему в лицо.  
Артур сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову – пригнулся.  
И тогда услышал крик ужаса, раздавшийся у него за спиной, где не было сидений и где совершенно точно никто не должен был стоять.  
Время снова побежало с обычной скоростью, толпа вокруг него была едва ли не в панике. Артур обернулся: мужчина, стоявший за его стулом, кричал и дергался, пытаясь вырваться из хватки хищной птицы. Когти Архимеда уже прорвали маску на его лице, и сквозь водоворот перьев Артуру было видно, что лицо мужчины в крови.  
Из его ослабшей хватки выпал изогнутый нож, но даже его крики не смогли перекрыть крик гнева, вырвавшийся у Утера. Когда к ним кинулись стражники, резкий свист со стороны поля заставил Архимеда остановиться, птица полетела обратно к Мерлину и села на его руку.  
Стражники потащили раненого мужчину прочь, Утер понёсся за ними, и демонстрацию можно было считать закрытой.

*****

Во время вечернего отчета один из стражников сообщил, что теперь уже слепой узник во всём сознался. Его сына казнили за подозрение в использовании магии, хотя неудавшийся убийца знал, что его мальчик никогда бы такого не сделал. Поглощенный горем, он пообещал себе, что король тоже познает боль от потери своего единственного ребёнка. В этот день все взгляды были устремлены в небо, и мужчина посчитал, что это его идеальный шанс совершить возмездие. Он планировал пробраться сзади к королевским местам, заколоть Артура, пока всё внимание было обращено на птиц, и, по возможности, улизнуть, пока его никто не заметил.  
– И теперь мы видим, чем это всё для него обернулось, – сказал Артур, пересказав отчет Мерлину в своих комнатах.  
Слуга сидел за столом напротив него, а Архимед расположился на подлокотнике его кресла. Птица уже вычистила клювом кровь со своих перьев и теперь сидела спокойно, в то время как Мерлин неторопливо поглаживал её по спине у вечернего огня.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, каково это было: видеть, как он подкрадывается к тебе сзади, и быть не в состоянии что-либо сделать, – проговорил Мерлин. – В смысле, с такого расстояния.  
– Ну, спасибо, что хотя бы успел быстро сообразить и дать своей птице приказ к нападению.  
Мерлин улыбнулся.  
– Я не давал. Он всё сделал сам.  
Артур остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Архимеда, вдруг осознав, что сейчас впервые в его присутствии птица не сидела нахохлившись и в полной боевой готовности. Наоборот, её глаза лениво моргали, голова была наклонена набок, как будто в ожидании чего-то.  
Кажется, Мерлин тоже это заметил, потому что его улыбка стала ещё шире, когда он сказал:  
– Знаешь, ты можешь его поблагодарить. Он умный, думаю, он тебя поймёт.  
Артура подмывало фыркнуть и закатить глаза в ответ на это предложение, но при виде надежды, написанной на лице Мерлина, он встал со стула и подошел к птице. Та снова моргнула, и Артур услышал, как произнёс:  
– Спасибо, Архимед. – И почему-то он не почувствовал себя полным дураком, говоря это. Он медленно поднял руку, чтобы погладить перья птицы, но остановился прямо над её головой. – И извини, что я предлагал приготовить тебя на обед.  
Птица… Нет, Архимед мягко ухнул, вытянул шею и нежно ущипнул Артура за палец. Артур посчитал этот жест прощением с его стороны и предложением мира. Перья филина оказались удивительно мягкими, когда Артура провёл по ним пальцами.  
Мерлин просиял, глядя на него, когда Артур наконец убрал руку.  
– Видишь? Я знал, что вы поладите, когда ты перестанешь вести себя, как задница.  
– Я не вёл себя, как задница, – возмутился Артур. – И тебе всё ещё нельзя так со мной разговаривать.  
– Ладно, не задница. Скорее как ревнивая домохозяйка.  
Что-то в лице Артура, должно быть, изменилось, потому что радостное выражение медленно покинуло Мерлина.  
– Не то чтобы ты действительно мог ревно… к… Ты ревновал?  
И Артур не мог лгать самому себе. Когда Мерлин озвучил это, его слова оказались словно удар под дых – резкий и неожиданный, потому что это была правда. Каждый момент, который Мерлин проводил, радуясь своему питомцу, вместо того чтобы быть с Артуром; каждая улыбка, которую получал Архимед и которая раньше была направлена на Артура; слова похвалы, которые Артур даже не знал, что хотел бы услышать о себе.  
Вероятно, его молчание выдало его, потому что Мерлин удивлённо раскрыл рот и нахмурился. Артур начал пятиться назад, готовый приказать Мерлину уйти, но тот молниеносно схватил его за запястье, удерживая на месте. Он почувствовал, как Мерлин вопросительно посмотрел на него, прежде чем спросить:  
– Почему?  
Вопрос всколыхнул в памяти Артура вихрь образов и воспоминаний: о Мерлине, который всего через месяц службы у Артура осознанно выпил вместо него яд, который стоял с ним плечом к плечу в самые трудные моменты против врагов, чудовищ и проклятий, который подбадривал и вдохновлял его, чтобы он смог стать величайшим королём Альбиона. О Мерлине, который ещё днём так широко и свободно улыбался.  
И Артуру не потребовалось много сил, чтобы схватить его и выдернуть из кресла. Мерлин удивлённо выдохнул, когда они столкнулись, грудь к груди, запутавшись руками, а затем снова замер.  
– Не заставляй меня объяснять это тебе по слогам, Мерлин.  
Голос Артура оказался тише, чем он сам ожидал, и в нем прозвучала нотка надежды.  
– Даже не стал бы об этом мечтать, сир.  
И Мерлин наклонился к нему.  
Их первый поцелуй был нежным, лишь мягким и неуверенным прикосновением губ, как будто ни однин не был уверен, что делать дальше. Артур отстранился, и Мерлин разочарованно вздохнул, открывая глаза. Артур встретил его взгляд, поглаживая пальцем запястье Мерлина, где бился его пульс, и произнёс:  
– Не делай этого только потому, что я…  
– Артур, это ведь я так отчаянно хотел, чтобы тебе понравился мой питомец, – вот до чего я дошел. Я делаю это отнюдь не только ради тебя.  
И эта его дурацкая ослепительная улыбка вернулась – и теперь была направлена на Артура, и тот решил отбросить все сомнения в сторону.  
Когда они снова прижались друг к другу, их поцелуй изменился – и так было даже лучше. Мерлин тут же раскрыл губы ему навстречу, так горячо и приглашающе, и Артур проскользнул внутрь, лизнув его язык своим. Мерлин высвободил своё запястье из хватки Артура, и уже совсем скоро его пальцы запутались в волосах Артура, притягивая к себе и не давая отстраниться.  
Артур принялся оглаживать руками его плечи, спустился к спине и наконец положил ладони на бёдра Мерлина. Затем одним резким движением дёрнул его бёдра на себя, и Мерлин разорвал поцелуй, запрокинув голову назад и шумно втянув воздух.  
Артур усмехнулся и прошелся губами по его челюсти.  
– Такой чувствительный, да? – хрипло спросил он, прижимаясь сильнее и качнув бёдрами в сторону Мерлина, отчего тот издал громкий стон.  
Мерлин за волосы оттянул голову Артура от себя, глядя на него огромными глазами, безумными и совершенно счастливыми.  
– Ты даже себе не представляешь, – ответил он и снова поцеловал Артура.  
Игры кончились, Артур сделал шаг вперёд, мягко подталкивая Мерлина в сторону кровати. И в кои-то веки Мерлин послушался, пятясь назад и ни на мгновение не отводя взгляда от Артура и не выпуская его из своих объятий по дороге через всю комнату.  
Наконец Мерлин уперся ногами в кровать и повалился на неё, отпустив волосы Артура в самый последний момент. Артур сделал шаг назад, позволяя себе насладиться этим зрелищем – его слуга, растянувшийся на его кровати, со слегка покрасневшим лицом и очень покрасневшими от поцелуев губами. Рубаха Мерлина слегка задралась, когда он падал на кровать, и у Артура уже так и покалывало пальцы от желания прикоснуться к выглянувшей коже.  
– Артур? – неуверенно спросил Мерлин, заметив паузу и уже начал шевелиться, будто собираясь слезть с кровати. Артур покачал головой и тоже забрался на матрас, нависая над Мерлином, опершись на ладони и колени и наклоняясь, пока не оказался с ним буквально лицом к лицу.  
– Улыбнись, – сказал Артур. Не приказал, просто попросил. – Одна улыбка, только для меня.  
И Мерлин улыбнулся – незамедлительно, так искренне и прекрасно, и Артур прижался к нему ещё ближе, опускаясь между его ног.  
Мерлин тут же обхватил его обеими руками, крепко обнимая, и Артур почувствовал, как в него упирается горячая и твёрдая возбуждённая плоть. И он непроизвольно толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, вырывая у Мерлина ещё один потрясающий стон.  
Артур просунул руку между их телами, находя пальцами ту самую оголившуюся полоску кожи, и провёл по ней пальцами, чувствуя, как под его прикосновением напрягаются мышцы Мерлина.  
Он потянулся к шнуровке на его штанах, когда от камина вдруг послышалось шуршание. Они оба остановились и повернулись в сторону звука.  
Архимед лишь моргнул, глядя на них.  
– Мерлин, – проговорил Артур, не сводя с филина взгляда. – Я не вполне уверен, что мне хотелось бы, чтобы он наблюдал, как мы занимаемся этим. Не мог бы ты…  
Мерлин столкнул Артура с себя, подбежал к окну и открыл его быстрее, чем выполнял любое из поручений Артура. После короткого свиста и указывающего на окно жеста Архимед оттолкнулся от своего насеста и вылетел наружу. Мерлин снова закрыл окно и в нетерпении повернулся к Артуру.  
Артур откинулся на спину, положил руки под голову и ухмыльнулся.  
– Отлично. А теперь на чем мы остановились?  
И Мерлин опять улыбнулся этой своей ослепительной, чудесной улыбкой, которую, если подумать, Артур никогда не смог бы ненавидеть, и направился обратно к кровати.

*****

У самого подножия стен Камелота был старый колодец, откуда уже давно не брали воду, и только старейшие жители города помнили, почему было приказано сбрасывать в него хромой и умирающий домашний скот.  
В ночной тьме никто не заметил, как Архимед спустился вниз к земле и нырнул в колодец.  
Когда тот привёл его в едва освещённую пещеру, филин приземлился, устраиваясь на огромном звене цепи. Он ухнул в качестве приветствия, и рядом открылся огромный золотой глаз.  
– А, вижу, ты вернулся, – сказал Великий Дракон, и Архимед разразился целым вихрем чириканий и щебетаний, от которых пасть дракона сложилась в огромную, клыкастую улыбку.  
– Ты хорошо поработал, маленький пернатый брат, – сказал дракон и одним из своих гигантских когтей мягко почесал Архимеда по голове. – В самом деле, очень хорошо. 


End file.
